


Have My Heart

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cualquier cosa que Laura diga, Derek no acosa a Stiles. No lo hace. Bueno, puede que su cuaderno de dibujo contenga ilustraciones de las manos de Stiles, la sutil definición muscular de sus antebrazos, pero eso no significa nada; él es bueno en arte, es retrato en vivo, nada más.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150238) by [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción autorizada por su creador GotTheSilver muchas gracias por dejarme hacerlo, me gusto y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Cualquier cosa que Laura diga, Derek no _acosa_ a Stiles. No lo hace. Bueno, puede que su cuaderno de dibujo contenga ilustraciones de las manos de Stiles, la sutil definición muscular de sus antebrazos, pero eso no significa nada; él es bueno en arte, es retrato en vivo, nada más.

Stiles se sienta en frente de él durante la clase de Ingles, inclina la silla hacia atrás e intercambia bromas con su mejor amigo, Scott. Derek no ha sido pillado viéndolo todavía, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo –Stiles siempre está dando vueltas como si no soportara la idea de quedarse quieto- y vive con el temor de ese día. No es como que quiera hacer algo, solo le gusta observar a Stiles, y Derek sabe cómo suena, pero no es nada de eso. No siempre.  Derek encuentra a Stiles fascinante, la manera en la que él va por la secundaria como si nada le molestara, es un modo estúpido de decirlo, porque Derek sabe que la vida de Stiles no ha sido del todo color rosa. El recuerda a la madre de Stiles moribunda, y de cómo Stiles no regreso a la escuela durante más de una semana. Pero él parece mucho más equilibrado que cualquier otro en la escuela.

Derek no odia la escuela, el no piensa mucho en ella para ser honesto, es algo a lo que debe ir así que va. Él estudia, posiblemente más que la mayoría, consigue buenas notas, y la gente lo deja en paz. Durante el almuerzo, se pone sus audífonos y lee, tratando de no dejar caer su comida sobre su libro, hay otras personas en su mesa, pero no hablan; Derek lo prefiere asi. Stiles se sienta al otro lado, tres mesas abajo, con Scott, Allison, y un montón de personas para quienes el juego de lacrosse el viernes por la noche es el mayor evento de la semana. Ellos siempre están riendo y bromeando, y a veces se besan en medio de la cafetería, Stiles es una de las personas que nunca hace eso, Stiles no ha estado con nadie desde que salió como bisexual hace tres meses, no es como que Derek halla estado prestando atención a eso.

*

Mordiendo la punta de su lápiz, Derek mira hacia arriba cuando alguien golpea la mesa. De todas las personas que pensó que vendrían a hablar con él, Lydia Martin estaba hasta el final de esa lista, ella hace una seña para que se saque los audífonos, y lo hace, esperando que ella diga algo.  Lydia entrecierra los ojos y él realmente está confundido acerca de qué diablos está haciendo ahí, la única vez en la que hablaron fue cuando les toco ser compañeros en la clase de química, e incluso hablaron solamente lo esencial.

— ¿Buen libro?— finalmente pregunta.  Sin palabras Derek lo levanta para que pueda ver el título. — ¿El Extranjero? Ambicioso. —

— Casi, — responde Derek,  —si lo estuviera leyendo en francés original, tal vez. —

— No es de extrañar que seas una de las dos personas que competirían conmigo por ser el primero de la clase. —

— ¿Quien más? —

— Stiles. —

Y, ¿qué? Derek sabe que Stiles no es tonto  –no estudia como Derek, pero no es estúpido-   pero aun así, Derek no se había dado cuenta... Lydia chasquea sus dedos delante de su cara, y de acuerdo, no. —¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirar a Stiles completamente embobado? —

Las mejillas de Derek se sonrojan, y baja la mirada a su libro, dando golpecitos a la mesa con su lápiz. — Yo no… —

— Por favor. — Lydia se endereza y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es este sábado. Estas invitado. —

— No me gustan las fiestas. —

— ¿Te parece que me importa? Ven a la fiesta. Derek, Estoy segura que alguien va a hacer que valga la pena. —  Sonriendo hacia  él, ella camina de regreso a su mesa, dejando a Derek mirándola. Cuando ella toma asiento, Stiles se inclina en la mesa y habla con ella, la parte posterior de su cuello se torna roja. Cualquier cosa que ella le haya dicho en respuesta hace que Stiles se voltee y mire hacia a Derek y la garganta de Derek se seca ya que ninguno de los dos esquiva la mirada. Finalmente Scott lanza un panecillo a la cabeza de Stiles y Stiles se vuelve hacia su mesa. Derek les da golpecitos a sus papas ya frías, su apetito desaparece en cuanto más piensa sobre la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta de Lydia.

*

Derek se retuerce en el sofá con su laptop cuando Laura se inclina sobre él y sonríe. — ¿Qué? —  le dice en un tono plano.

— Escuche algo interesante acerca de ti hoy.—  Laura camina alrededor del sofá y empuja los pies de Derek hasta que logra sentarse.

— Lo dudo, —  dice Derek con el ceño fruncido, jalando sus rodillas hasta arriba y dejando la laptop en el piso.

— ¿Así que Lydia no te invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños? —

— Ya no estás en la escuela secundaria, ¿porque te importa? —

Sonriendo, Laura le da golpecitos a la mejilla de Derek. — Porque mi hermano pequeño podría  tener una vida social. —

— Yo ni siquiera sé si iré, — Derek suspira.

— ¿Stiles estará ahí? —

— Sí. —

—¿Entonces porque no irías? —

Tirando de un hilo suelto de su suéter, Derek se encoje de hombros, evitando mirar a Laura. — No me gustan las fiestas, ya sabes eso. —

Laura guarda silencio por un momento antes de apretar la rodilla de Derek. — Sabes que nadie se acuerda de lo que paso, ¿verdad? —

— No es por eso. —

— Así que… ¿no has estado actuando como ermitaño por los últimos dos años por ponerte borracho con la chica equivocada y casi hacer un striptease en la mesa antes de que alguien te bajara? —

— Laura puedes- porque estas — Derek rompe en frustración, el sentimiento de vergüenza se arrastra con lentitud por sus venas ante la mención de su única aparición en una fiesta de la escuela secundaria.

— No estoy diciendo esto para avergonzarte, de verdad que no. Fuiste noticia durante una semana y luego Danielle golpe a ese tipo quien agarro su culo y el cuerpo estudiantil callo sobre ella y la suspendieron. —

—Me había olvidado de eso. —

—Lo que significa que la mayoría de la gente probablemente se ha olvidado de ti.—  Laura rueda sus ojos y le da a Derek un último apretón a su rodilla antes de levantarse del sofá. —Ve a la fiesta, Derek. Si no te gusta, puedes irte. Incluso te dejare tomar el auto. —

— ¿En serio? —

—En serio. Una oferta única. Y no hagas nada sucio con Stiles en el. —

— ¡Laura! —

*

Ese viernes antes de la fiesta, Derek toma asiento en la clase de inglés y mientras sacaba sus libros, Stiles se pone de pie frente a su escritorio. Derek tanteando la cremallera de su mochila, tratando de enfocarse, con sus dedos temblando un poco.

—Hola, —dice Stiles, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Um, ¿hola? —

—Lydia dijo que te había invitado a la fiesta de mañana— Stiles se sienta en su silla, dándose la vuelta para hacerle frente a Derek. — ¿Iras? —

—Yo — ¿sí? Quiero decir, supongo que sí. —

—Bien. — Las comisuras de la boca de Stiles se convierten en una pequeña sonrisa. —Te veré allí. —

Derek observa como Stiles se vuelve para mirar al frente de la habitación de nuevo, totalmente confundido de lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando Stiles saluda a Scott, Derek nota el rubor en las mejillas de Stiles y,  eso no fue a causa de Derek, ¿verdad? No puede ser. No hay manera de que Stiles… Derek reprime un gemido cuando comienza la lección. El no debería de ir a la fiesta de Lydia.

*

Demasiado ruido en la fiesta, gente en todas partes y Derek- esta no es su escena. Le habían entregado un vaso rojo  con algún tipo de mezcla apenas llego y a juzgar por el olor, el realmente no quiere beberla. Hay algunas personas que conoce y que les dice hola, se envuelve en una pequeña charla con Boyd y Érica mientras las personas tropiezan con él. No es un ambiente confortable en absoluto, y Derek se encuentra apoyado en una pared afuera, viendo a gente borracha  saltando a la piscina de los Martin. Tiene la pequeña esperanza de que nadie muera; él no quiere que su primera fiesta de secundaria en años termine con los paramédicos siendo llamados.

Desecha su bebida en la planta de una maceta, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos deseando tener un libro. Hay tres en el auto, pero existe la posibilidad que en el intento de dejar la fiesta para conseguir un libro termine en el siendo lanzado hacia la piscina. Derek está apunto de correr el riesgo cuando Stiles aparece junto a él, con dos cervezas en sus manos.

—Hey — Stiles se apoya contra la pared junto a Derek y le sostiene una cerveza. — ¿Quieres? —

—Uh -  Tengo que conducir. —

—Una cerveza, — Stiles dice con una sonrisa. —Ni siquiera tienes que beberla, solo tómala. —

Derek realmente necesita trabajar en decirle ‘no’ a Stiles cuando él le sonríe de esa manera. Cogiendo la cerveza, se sobresalta cuando el hombro de Stiles roza el suyo, disfrutando del calor que irradia su cuerpo.

—No te gustan las fiestas ¿verdad? — pregunta Stiles después de tomar un trago de su cerveza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —

—Pararse aquí sin hablarle a nadie me dio una pista. —

—Estoy hablando contigo, ¿no? —

Stiles le da un vistazo a Derek y se ríe, su rostro se ilumina. —Lo estás, así que, Derek Hale, ¿Por qué finalmente has venido a una fiesta? —

—¿Cómo sabes que no he estado en ninguna fiesta antes? —

— Porque he estado en todas las fiestas y nunca te he visto en ellas. —

Derek resopla, la condensación de la botella ha hecho mojar su mano. Cambia la cerveza a la otra mano, limpiando la palma en sus pantalones. —Sinceramente dudo que hallas estado buscándome. —

— ¿Tan seguro estas acerca de eso? —

Derek no sabe que decir a eso, toma un sorbo de su cerveza y trata de ignorar la forma en que sus mejillas se calientan cuando Stiles no aparta la mirada de él. Están de pie en silencio, mirando al equipo de lacrosse participar en un concurso de tirarse de bomba, Stiles ondeando la mano negando ante la respuesta de unírseles.

—Puedes-  No me importaría si quieres ir. —

—Estoy un poco cansado de saltar complemente vestido a la piscina, — dice Stiles. —Después de la quinta vez, se vuelve aburrido. —

—Aun, si hay alguien con quien prefieras pasar el rato —

— ¿Por qué hace eso? — interrumpe Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿De verdad crees que nadie quiere estar cerca de ti? —

—No me gusta estar cerca de la gente — Dice Derek antes de que pueda pensar en ello.

—Oh. —  Stiles empieza a retroceder. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención —

—No, Yo no — Derek suspira y mira sus zapatillas. —No me refería a ti. —

— Puedo irme si quieres. —

—No. — Mirando hacia arriba, Derek lame sus labios y trata de sonreírle a Stiles. —Quédate. —

*

Derek no está seguro de cómo fueron de discutir qué pasaría si uno de ellos venciera a Lydia en la escuela a esto; tropezar en una habitación de invitados en la casa de Lydia con las manos de Stiles deslizándose debajo de la camiseta de Derek. Sus dedos presionando sus costillas mientras lo besa, y es-  Derek quiere esto, él lo hace, pero esto no es lo que-.

—Detente,—  le dice. —Stiles- para. — Derek empuja los hombros de Stiles mientras cae sobre la cama, necesitando algo de espacio. El no debería de estar sorprendido cuando Stiles se aparta de él, pero de alguna manera lo está, y Derek se encuentra ahí mirando el techo oscuro mientras Stiles se tumba a su lado. Su respiración hace eco en la habitación, los sonidos de la fiesta de abajo flotando por las escaleras y Derek no tiene ni idea de cómo iniciar esta conversación.

—Esto no es solamente un polvo para mí, — dice Stiles, rompiendo el silencio. —Puedo- — Hay un momento en el que Derek no está seguro de lo que Stiles va a hacer, pero luego enrosca sus dedos a través de los de Derek, y esto no es lo que Derek esperaba en absoluto.  Stiles aprieta la mano de Derek y deja escapar un profundo suspiro. —Lo siento si te presione. —

—No lo hiciste.  Solo necesitaba saberlo, Yo... — Derek ríe en voz baja y rueda sobre su lado. —He querido esto, _tenerte_ , por, uh, un tiempo. No quería que esto solo fuera...  No sabía si querías algo más que esta noche. —

—Oh. — Stiles voltea su cabeza para mirar a Derek, y hay una sonrisa sucia en su rostro cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Derek. —Así que ahora ya lo sabes... —

—Bésame. — Y eso es todo lo que Derek necesita decir antes de que Stiles estuviera encima de él, sus caras cerca, y Derek podría contar cada pestaña que Stiles tiene, pero luego Stiles le está besando. Stiles sabe a cerveza y nachos y debe de ser asqueroso, pero es  _Stiles_ , y cuanto más se besan, más seguro esta Derek de que él no se va a cansar de esto pronto. Empujando sus manos por la espalda de la camiseta de Stiles, Derek murmura —fuera, — contra la boca de Stiles. —Quítatela. —

Stiles se sienta sobre las piernas de Derek y tira su camisa fuera, levantando una ceja como un reto silencioso para Derek, y Derek no va a rechazarlo.  Sus dedos torpemente sobre los botones de su camisa, y una vez que tiene la mitad abierta, las manos de Stiles están sobre él. Extendiendo sus dedos sobre el pecho de Derek. Stiles chupa su labio inferior dentro de su boca mientras explora, y Derek aprieta los puños por la manera en la que esa imagen dispara directamente a su polla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—  pregunta Stiles. —Yo...  he pensado mucho sobre lo que quiero hacer,  _contigo_. —

—¿Lo has hecho? —

Agachando la cabeza, Stiles lame el pezón de Derek y, vale, joder, Derek hará todo lo que Stiles quiera hacer. —Si,—  Stiles dice cuando mira a Derek, sonriéndole antes de colocar un beso con la boca abierta sobre su clavícula. —Lo he hecho. —

Stiles se arrastra sobre las piernas de Derek y apoya una mano sobre su cremallera. — “¿Puedo? —

Asintiendo, su boca abierta, Derek mira las perfectas,  _asombrosas_ , manos de Stiles y como desabrochan sus pantalones. Mordiéndose los labios para detener un gemido, Derek no puede apartar la mirada en la manera que Stiles tira sus pantalones hacia abajo, la punta de sus dedos rozando el bulto en el bóxer de Derek. —Por favor, — dice Derek cuando ve como Stiles no se mueve. —Stiles, por favor. —

—Si, vale. — Las mejillas de Stiles están rojas, los ojos muy abiertos mientras mueve el bóxer de Derek fuera del camino, inhalando su aliento al ver la polla de Derek. —Joder, Derek.—  Escupe en la mano y agarra el pene de Derek, moviendo lentamente su mano de arriba hacia abajo, y Derek no está seguro de ser capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera es que Stiles esté haciendo algo especial, pero es la mano de Stiles, y lo está haciendo sudar, sus músculos tensos y-

— _Stiles_ , — Derek se ahoga. —Voy a — Y luego Stiles presiona sus dedos contra la vena en la parte inferior de la polla de Derek y él se viene, y se derrama sobre la mano de Stiles, gotas alcanzando su propio pecho. Respirando pesadamente, Derek afloja las manos y llega a Stiles, ni siquiera cuidando de que se están manchando entre ellos, que están manchando de semen las sabanas de quien sea la cama. El solo quiere.

Empujando a Stiles de espaldas en la cama, Derek ni siquiera gasta tiempo en bajar los pantalones de Stiles, y se rie cuando ve sus bóxer de Batman. —Sexy,— él dice, sonriendole.

—Cállate, — Stiles lo empuja con una rodilla. —Te he visto leyendo comics. —

Haciendo una pausa, Derek frunce el ceño, su mano descansando en la entrepierna de Stiles. —¿Lo has visto? —

—¿Crees que no me he fijado en ti? — Stiles se empuja a sí mismo y el beso que le da Derek es tan delicado, tan íntimo, que Derek se queda sin palabras. —Siempre me he fijado en ti. —

Derek agacha la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro y él sabe que toda su cara es de un color rojo brillante. —Recuéstate, — le dice. Stiles obedece, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza,  y el tararea un poco cuando Derek tira de sus bóxer de Batman lo suficientemente abajo para exponer la polla de Stiles. Traga, Derek hace lo que Stiles hizo, escupe en su propia mano, y no puede reprimir un gemido  cuando finalmente tiene su mano alrededor de la polla de Stiles, sonriendo cuando las caderas de Stiles dan un brinco a su toque.

—No voy a durar, _oh_ , mucho, —  Stiles murmura, sus manos aferradas a la cabecera. —No tienes idea de cuantas veces he pensado en esto.—

—¿Si?— Derek tuerce su muñeca, deslizando el pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Stiles. —¿Cuantas veces? —

—¿Ese día que quedaste atrapado bajo la lluvia y tus ropas se pegaban,  _joder_ , a ti?—

—Eso fue el año pasado. No puedo creerlo — Derek dejo de hablar cuando Stiles comenzó a retorcerse, su palpitante polla en su mano. — ¿Ya casi?—

—S-sí,— tartamudea Stiles, y luego se viene, ruidos filtrándose de su boca y Derek ama cada segundo de eso. No puede dejar de mirar el color en el pecho de Stiles; la forma en que se extiende por todo el camino hasta su entrepierna, su pene ablandándose, y Derek  podría estar un poco enamorado en la manera que la polla de Stiles se ve en su mano.

Derek se recuesta en la cama y limpia su mano en el edredón. —Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo, ¿verdad? —

—Oh sí.— Acurrucándose más cerca de Derek, rozando su mejilla, tocando suavemente con sus dedos a lo largo de la cara de Derek hasta llegar a su boca. —Vamos a hacer mucho de esto.—

Besando los dedos de Stiles, Derek sonríe y mira hacia abajo entre ellos, sus mejillas calentándose ante la visión de su descubierta piel, sus pantalones desabrochados. —Nosotros, uh, ¿deberíamos limpiar? —

—En un momento. —  Stiles se inclina y besa suavemente a Derek, su pulgar acariciando su pómulo. —Está bien, —  Stiles exhala. —Podemos limpiar ahora. —

Se desliza fuera de la cama, subiéndose los pantalones y mirando alrededor. — ¿Habitación con baño propio? — pregunta, apuntando hacia la puerta.

—Sip. — Stiles se tropieza con la parte inferior de sus pantalones mientras camina hacia el baño.

La luz en el cuarto del baño es intensa, y con una mirada al espejo puede ver sus labios hinchados, el chupetón en el costado de su cuello floreciendo; que coincide con el que Stiles tiene en el hombro. Cuando Stiles lo atrapa mirándolo, él sonríe con las manos sobre un paño húmedo. Ellos se limpian rápidamente y van de regreso a la habitación, Stiles sosteniendo su mano mientras llegan a la puerta y es,  Derek no pensó que estaría saliendo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lydia Martin sosteniendo la mano de Stiles.

—Quieres... Tengo el auto de mi hermana si tu—

—Oh. — Asiente Stiles, con una lenta sonrisa en su rostro. —Bueno, sí. Allison nos trajo, mi jeep estaba sin gasolina, y ella probablemente este con Scott. — El empieza a subir un poco la voz mientras bajan por las escaleras y vuelen a unirse a la fiesta. —¿Quieres irte ahora? —

Derek se encoje de hombros, con una expresión tímida en su rostro. —¿Si? , este no es realmente mi ambiente. —

—¿Podemos besarnos en el auto? —

Y Derek está bastante seguro que ese besarnos podría terminar en cosas que a Laura específicamente le dijo que no debía de hacer en el auto, pero también está seguro de que no le importa. —Absolutamente sí. —

Lydia los detiene en la puerta, mirando sus cuerpos de arriba para abajo, y les sonríe. —Disfrutando de tu regalo, Stiles? —”

—Lydia, vete, — lloriquea Stiles, metiendo la cara en el cuello de Derek. —Te debo algo maravilloso, lo sé. —

—Me basta con que lo sepas. Nos vemos luego, Derek. Llévalo a casa a salvo. —

—Uh, ¿Está bien? —

Cuando están afuera, Derek se detiene al lado del auto, apoyado en la puerta. —¿Qué quiso decir? — pregunta, deslizando un dedo en la trabilla del pantalón de Stiles y tirando de él hacia delante.

—Ella, uh.— Stiles se frota con nerviosismo la parte trasera de su cuello y suspira. —Ella sabe que he tenido esta cosa por ti desde siempre y tú nunca ibas a ninguna de estas fiestas así que ella te invito  más o menos para que yo pudiera, umm. Hacer un movimiento. —

—¿Me querías? —

—¿No pasamos por esto ya? Te quería, Siempre te he querido, Todavía te sigo queriendo. — Stiles se acercó aún más, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Derek y rozando sus labios. —¿Lo entiendes? —

—Lo entiendo. —

—Y, oye, — dice Stiles besando la comisura de su boca. —Ahora puedes dibujar otras partes de mí. —

Maldición.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les halla gustado, no se olviden de comentar que tal les pareció aquí o en su original y algún error haganmenlo saber.  
> Ademas estoy trabajando en otras traducciones solo estoy esperando luz verde de los autores.  
> Y agradecer también a mi beta JS, aunque creo que sufrió un poco con el Smut.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
